Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for the manufacture of an aluminum foil with integrated security features as well as to an aluminum foil with integrated security features manufactured by this process.
Description of the Related Art
Medical products, which are generally packaged with the help of aluminum foils are often a target for forgeries. Forgery-proof features should therefore be as close as possible to the medical product, which means the direct application of security features during the manufacturing process of primary packaging offers the best conditions herefor.
It was therefore attempted—as is common with banknotes—to provide packaging materials for the pharma industry with holograms. It was however discovered that even holograms, although their manufacture is relatively complex, can be forged.
This is where the invention is to provide a remedy.